Natsu gets a job
by fairytailfanfics98
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are married with two children, (and Happy living with them) and Natsu constantly goes on missions to earn money. But due to his habit of destroying stuff, he doesn't bring home a lot of money. So, Natsu and Happy are forced to get a 'regular job'. How will this fiasco turn out? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when our favourite Dragon Slayer, accompanied by his furry friend, tries to work a regular job? What destruction will they leave in their wake? **

**Natsu: HEY! I DO NOT DESTROY STUFF!**

**Me: Yes you do.**

**Happy: The all-important disclaimer Natsu!**

**Natsu: The writer here does not own Fairy Tail nor its story or characters. All of these are owned by Hiro Mashima. **

**Me: Thank you Natsu! J**

**Now back to the story!**

* * *

It was a normal day at Lucy and Natsu's house. They had gotten married 2 years ago, and surprisingly, Gray was the best man at their wedding. Lucy gave birth to a pair of healthy twins named Layla and Igneel (courtesy of Lucy and Natsu respectively), and is a stay-at-home mum, although they still go to the guild. Happy lives with them too, although Lucy was reluctant to let him stay. Natsu still takes jobs from the guild's request board, but with his habit of destroying stuff all the time, he doesn't usually bring home a lot of cash. Finally, one day, Lucy decides to do something about their lack of money.

"NATTTTSSUUUUUU!" Lucy hollered.

"What is it?" he grumbled, still eating his breakfast.

"You're never bringing home enough money and obviously I can't work since I have to stay home all day and take care of Layla and Igneel here!"

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"You still need to be here to be with your children, so I want you to go get a regular job!"

"What's a regular job?"

"JUST GO GET ONE AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

Fearing his wife's wrath, Natsu quickly gobbled down the rest of his breakfast and dashed out of the house to find Happy, who had gone to the guild for a while.

* * *

**At the guild**

Natsu walked into the guild, looking sullen, which shocked most of the guild members present. As usual, Gray (who is still single and still has Juvia fawning over him) got up from his seat and went to insult him.

"Hey! Shit-for-brains! Did Lucy kick you out of the house again?" he asked

Sitting down at the bar, he said, "Lucy wants me to get a 'regular job', whatever that means."

"Why are you asking me, I wouldn't know what that is."

"I'm NOT asking you, Ice Stripper!"

"Gray, your clothes." Mira commented from behind the bar.

"Oh shit!" he yelped, and promptly disappeared to find his missing clothing.

Happy, who just flew up to him asked, "Natsu, what's wrong?"

"Lucy wants me to get a regular job. Hey Mira," he asked, turning his attention to the demon bartender, "what's a 'regular job'?"

"Well Natsu, a regular job is one like mine. You report to work on a daily basis, and do pretty much the same thing every day."

"That sounds boring, but I have to find one, otherwise Lucy will kill me. How do I get a regular job?"

"Well, there are always 'Help Wanted' signs placed in various shops and places around town. You could walk around town and try to find a job that way."

"Well okay then. Let's go Happy!" Natsu said, suddenly brightening up.

"Aye sir!"

* * *

**Around town**

Natsu had been walking around town looking for a job for the past few hours, and he was getting pretty tired of it. So was Happy.

"How are we supposed to find a job like this?" Natsu complained

"Look Natsu! I found one!" Happy said eagerly, as he pointed to a sign in a restaurant window that said 'Help Wanted'

"Let's go in!"

* * *

"Can I help you young man?" the waiter at the front desk asked. He was smartly dressed, since it was a high class restaurant, and he had a name tag that said 'Manager' "You can try our lunch special or our -"

"I need a job." Natsu said flatly

"Right this way sir." the man beckoned him to follow and led him to the kitchen. "We need dishwashers and a mage to keep our fire going. By any chance, are you a fire mage?"

"I'm the best fire mage you'll ever see! Happy will wash the dishes, and I'll do the fire. How much do you pay?"

"For those two low-class jobs, we pay 450 zeni an hour."

"I'll take it!"

"Very well then! You two start tomorrow. I'll see you at 7am sharp!"

* * *

**Just outside the restaurant**

"Natsu, you realize that we just took a job working in the kitchen of a high class restaurant, right?" Happy asked, with a certain tone of worry in his voice.

"Yup! I mean, it's just a simple 'regular job' like Lucy asked, so what could go wrong?"

_"Just about everything"_ Happy thought. _"I just hope he's not gonna break anything. It'll be really EXPENSIVE to fix!"_

"We should go back to the house and tell Lucy that we've found a job!"

* * *

**Back at Natsu & Lucy (and Happy's) house**

When Natsu and Happy entered, they were greeted by a very worn-out Lucy, who had apparently spent her entire day feeding and nursing her children. She was now sitting on the couch, doing absolutely nothing. Seeing them enter, she got up instantly, wanting to know their findings.

"So, did you two find a regular job like I asked?" she demanded.

"Yup!" Natsu replied cheerily. "We found a 'regular job' at a restaurant and the guy said we start tomorrow at 7."

"Well you had better get some rest then. I'm going to bed."

"Good night Lucy!"

"_I'm seriously worried about how this job of ours is going to turn out…" _Happy thought worriedly, before settling down on the couch and falling asleep after a long day of walking through town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**How will Natsu's first time working a 'regular job' go? Read on to find out!**

**By the way, I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**The next day, 6.50am**

"Natsu, Natsu, wake up!" Happy begged, having tried to shake him awake for the past 50 minutes. "Natsu, we're gonna be late for our job." He moaned, continuing to shake the fire dragon slayer.

Having heard all the noise Happy was making, Lucy woke up and asked groggily, "Happy, what's wrong?"

"Natsu won't wake up and we'll be late for our first day of the regular job."

"Oh. I see." Lucy took in a deep breath, and then bellowed as loud as she could. "NATSU DRAGNEEL! WAKE UP BEFORE I THROW YOUR LAZY ASS OUT THE WINDOW! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR YOUR JOB!"

The yell somehow finding its way into Natsu's dreamland, he woke up with a start. "AHHH! SHUT UPPPPP!"

By this time, Lucy was absolutely furious. "Natsu! It's 6.50am and you were supposed to report at the restaurant for your first regular job at 7AM! Why are you only awake now?!"

"Oh, I forgot about that job." He replied sheepishly, then reality hit him. "OH CRAP! HAPPY, MAX SPEED TO THE RESTAURANT!"

"Aye sir!"

Leaving without another word, Lucy wondered how badly the job would go, considering that her husband had just woken up and hadn't eaten breakfast, making him all the more cranky and prone to destroying stuff."

* * *

**At the restaurant by the Haregeon port**

"Phew, made it just in time!" Happy and Natsu exclaimed while landing on the ground, panting and exhausted from having flown 5miles from their house in less than 10 minutes.

The manager was just opening up the restaurant for the day and spotted them and greeted them. "Hello, I see that you are just on time." He tossed them two strange looking outfits and said, "Put these on. They are your uniforms while you work here. Get dressed quickly, and I'll see you two inside the kitchen."

Not having any sense of modesty at all (being simple-minded as he was), Natsu took off his clothes right there and then, and slipped on the outfit the manager gave him.

Happy simply slipped the far-oversized garment onto his body, since he wasn't wearing any clothes in the first place (he never does).

Rushing into the kitchen, they crashed into the sink with a mighty thud, and the manager walked over to them. Pulling them up, he guided them around the kitchen, the place where they would be working.

"What are your names, may I ask?" he asked, since they never told him their names.

"I'm Natsu! And my friend here is Happy!" Natsu exclaimed proudly.

"Very well. Natsu, I take it that you are a fire mage, so you will be manning the stoves here." He said, pointing to 10 different stoves that looked more like fireplaces, all arranged in a semi-circle. "The stoves here will be powered by YOU all day. The fires will begin to die out after 10 minutes, so you will have to recharge them then. Our last fire mage died from using too much magical power while on the job, so you might want to watch your magical power output so the same doesn't happen to you. Understand?"

Natsu, nodded slowly, still trying to absorb all that information.

"Why don't you just use a fire lacrima instead?" Happy asked.

The manager didn't pay any attention to Happy's question, and went on instead to show him his work station, the dishwashing sink.

"Happy, you will be working here all day. Your job is to wash the dishes coming in from the dining hall. You will then put them on the rack on top of you. The rack has a special drying lacrima infused in it, so the dishes will dry instantly when you put them on the rack. Every 10 minutes, you will take the dishes on the rack to the cupboard on the other end of the room where the chefs will dish food onto the plates and bowls to serve them to customers outside. Understood?"

Happy nodded, while trying to figure out a way to make his Aera magic last the whole day.

"By the way, how are you going to move around the kitchen?" the manager asked, not knowing about Happy's Aera magic.

Spreading his wings, Happy exclaimed, "Aye! I can fly!"

"Okay then. Get to work, both of you! The restaurant will open in 5 minutes and there is already a long line outside. Natsu, the chefs are waiting! Happy, there's a huge pile of dishes from yesterday. GET TO WORK!" he bellowed, leaving to take care of the customers outside.

"Man, I hate that guy. He's annoying as hell!" Natsu complained, as he lit the stove with his Fire Dragon's Roar.

"How can one restaurant produce so much dirty dishes?" Happy complained, while washing all the dishes from the previous night. _"I guess this is what a 'regular job' feels like. You're practically a slave." _He thought.

* * *

**Timeskip – a few hours later in the kitchen**

Natsu and Happy have been working non-stop for 3 hours now, and they were getting pretty sick and tired of it. After all, they have never been known to be able to do the exact same thing for long periods on end.

"Arrrghhhhh! There's got to be a faster way to keep doing this!" Natsu complained as he leaned against a random wall.

"Aye…" Happy added, "My paw prints are disappearing from washing all these stupid plates! I'll never be the same again!" True enough, his paw prints were disappearing from all the soap he was using (this actually happens in real life when you wash too much dishes and your fingerprints disappear).

"I'm sick and tired of this!"

"But Natsu, you wouldn't want to fail your job on your first day, right? It'll spoil the reputation of Fairy Tail. Furthermore, what would Lucy say?"

"I know all that, which makes me even more -"

"Hey! Flame guy! Need more fire over here!" one of the chefs shouted.

"SHUT UP! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Natsu released this roar recklessly all throughout the entire restaurant. A known fact is that his reckless attacks tend to destroy A LOT more stuff then they should. In this case, he blew up the ENTIRE restaurant, sending everyone in it flying (except Happy, since he was already flying).

Looking down at the wreckage from high above, Happy was absolutely horrified. "Natsu, look what you've done! Now we'll get it for sure!" he exclaimed.

Not paying any heed to what his partner said, Natsu simply stood on top of a pile of rubble, laughing and bearing his trademark grin.

Forcing himself out of a pile of rock, the manager got out and smacked Natsu straight across the head, the way Erza would. "Look at what you have done to my restaurant! Do you know how much all this would cost?! DO YOU?!"

"Well, I'm sorry…" Natsu replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as usual.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" he screamed. "What's more, you're going to pay me back for ALL the damages and the compensation to my customers! 7 MILLION Jewel in total! And I'm not paying you for your job today!"

"WHAAAAAAAATTTTT!" Natsu and Happy shrieked in unison. _"Lucy's not going to be happy we lost our job on our first day." _They thought, fearing Lucy's wrath and the _many '_Lucy Kick's to come when they got home.

* * *

**On the way back to the house**

As they were walking back to the house, Natsu and Happy were busy pondering how to tell Lucy that they failed their first 'regular job' miserably. They gave off an aura which told people "STAY AWAY. I DON'T WANT TO TALK RIGHT NOW". In other words, they were showing that they were feeling absolutely miserable.

"Ne Natsu, how are we going to tell Lucy about this? How will she react when she finds out we owe 7 million Jewel to the restaurant?" Happy asked, with great worry in his voice.

"I don't know Happy." Natsu replied with the same level of uncertainty in his voice. "Either she will help us pay of the 7 million Jewel, or she will make us go on jobs to pay off the debt. Either way, she's gonna 'Lucy Kick" us a billion times around the house."

_"Wow Natsu, you know the word 'debt'? I'm surprised!" _Happy thought to himself.

"She might also make Erza take us on S-Class jobs to pay off the debt quickly…" he added. "THAT'LL BE THE WORST THING EVER!" Natsu shrieked, visibly shaking at the thought of the mighty Titania being dragged into this mess.

* * *

**Back at the house (Time: 12pm)**

Lucy was busy feeding lunch to the twins, who were refusing to eat their food, when she heard a knock on the door.

_"I wonder who that could be…" _she thought.

Putting the bowl of food away from the reach of her children, she got up to answer the door, only to find a very upset looking Natsu and Happy.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" she asked innocently, knowing that a MISERABLE Natsu and Happy WASN'T a sight that you would see every day.

The minute they heard Lucy's voice, they instantaneously FREAKED OUT and fell to the floor.

"Why don't you guys come on in? You look exhausted." She beckoned.

Already scared out of their wits, they followed her orders for fear of provoking her even more. Sitting down on the couch, Lucy asked them "so, how did your job go?"

The one question that they were dreading the whole journey to the house had finally come to them. They fell to the floor once again, begging for forgiveness.

"WE'RE SORRY!" they begged over and over again, bowing each time they said it.

"Sorry for what?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Well," Happy started to explain, "Natsu blew up the entire restaurant in a fit of rage from doing the same thing over and over again for 5 hours. Then the manager said we owe him 7 million Jewel and that we weren't getting paid for today." He ended his short explanation with a deep breath, finally letting that weight off his shoulders.

Lucy stopped for a while, totally bewildered by their story. _"How could they screw up a simple job so easily?!" _she thought to herself. By the time she regained her ability to speak, she was seething with fury.

"HOW COULD YOU TWO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO PAY A 7 MILLION DEBT, HUH?! I'M GOING TO GET ERZA TO MAKE YOU GO ON S-CLASS JOBS UNTIL WE HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO PAY OFF THIS DEBT!" she screeched.

"Please! Anything but that!" they begged.

"LUCY KICK!" she kicked them straight into the wall opposite the couch, knocking them unconscious for now. She then went to pick up the phone to call Erza, then deal with the kids who were currently squirming in their chairs.

* * *

**At Erza's end of the line**

The phone was ringing and Erza rushed over to pick it up.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end spoke.

"Lucy is that you?" Erza asked, recognizing the celestial mage's voice.

"Erza, I need you to do me a favour."

"Sure Lucy. What do you need?"

"I need you to take Natsu and Happy on S-Class jobs to pay off a 7 million Jewel debt that they owe."

"Why do they owe so much money? And who do they owe it too?"

Lucy explained the entire story to Erza, who was silent for a few seconds after the explanation. Trying to get Titania back into reality, Lucy asked, "Erza, will you be able to do that for me?"

"Of course, Lucy. **Natsu will be punished for his crimes.**" She said slyly, with hints in her voice that she was going to do something horrible to Natsu and Happy.

At this point, Lucy kind of felt sorry for what the Titania was going to do to them on the jobs, but nonetheless felt the same way as Erza, and believed that they should suffer for what they had done.

**_They will suffer for what they have done._**

* * *

**How do you guys like that? My 2nd story complete! Please review! I'm sorry that the 2nd chapter was delayed. My computer thought it would be fun to shut down yesterday and I lost my work, so I had to retype everything again today.**

**Anyways, see you next time everyone! :)**


End file.
